THE TOURNAMENT OF OC'S
by WonderBoy-Earth-69
Summary: DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original charactors participating in the tournament other then Wonderboy. I also do not own any DC or Marvel comic charactors. This is just the start... as of right now on hiatus until I finsish some other projects...
1. Round 1 Match 1

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry about not making the deadline. We had some unexpected work up north and we were without internet for 6 days but now were back and can fully concentrate on finishing the tournament. Just give us a little time and it will be finished. Here is the beginning of the tournament. We hope you enjoy it.

(Black Canary) HELLO HEROES! I'm Black Canary and welcome to the first official 'Tournament of O.C's,' a friendly tournament were O.C's have entered from various different worlds. I will be commenting on the battles throughout the competition along with my fellow hero spectators. First the fastest man alive and one of the founding members of the Justice League... The Flash!

Flash stood up and waved to the applauding audience before sitting back down.

(Black Canary) Second we have the world deadliest assassin, former Avenger and legendary X-man... Wolverine!

Wolverine shrugged and waved to the crowd once before directing his attention back to Black Canary.

(Black Canary) And last but certainly not least is 'The worlds mightiest mortal' with the kindest heart... Captain Marvel.

Captain Marvel took a bow with a giant grin then sat back down.

(Black Canary) I would like to thank the Justice League, the Avengers and every hero here supporting our participants.

The founding members of the Justice League, as well as the Avenger sat in balconies high above the arena while the other heroes filled the stands around the ring. After the crowd calmed down Black Canary unrolled a sheet of paper with the contestant's info and first fight.

(Black Canary) Flash will now announce the fighters participating in this tournament.

Black Canary gave Flash the info sheet then took her seat.

(Flash) Thank you Dinah. Can we dim the lights and get a drum roll or something? I'd like to make this as dramatic as possible.

The lights dimmed and the crowd grew quiet. A spotlight lit up on the far left side of the arena as a steady drum roll picked up pace.

(Flash) I wasn't actually expecting that to happen but sweet! Okay down to business. The first contestant in this years tournament is... TECHNO the mechanical kryptonian!

Techno flew in from a backdoor in the back of the stadium into the spotlight. The crowd gave him a short applause before letting Flash continue.

(Flash) Techno is a wizard when it comes to using technology and with his Kryptonian physiology, he could prove to be a tough opponent. Another spotlight turned on next to Techno. Next we have the Tameranien beauty Starfire!

Starfire elegantly flew in from the same area Techno entered from, her blazing red hair leaving a trail behind her.

(Flash) Starfire is a veteran Teen Titan and former member of the Outsiders. Don't let her beauty fool you, she's stronger then she looks. Next we have JACE the phenomenal psychic.

Jace calmly approached his spotlight next to Starfire and awaited Flash to carry on.

(Flash) Jace is able to use his psychic abilities to boost his power as well as create powerful blasts of energy. Will he have what it takes to win this tournament... well, were gonna find out. Fourth on our list is BULLET WITCH the enchanting sorceress.

Sparkles began to flicker in the fourth spotlight and in a burst of white light Bullet Witch appeared in her black cloak and traditional witch hat.

(Flash) Bullet Witch carries a technomagic shotgun allowing her to cast various spells that rival some of the finest magic users. Next joining us is one of the greatest swordsman the world has ever known THE MARAUDER!

In the fifth spotlight a plume of dark smoke burst. When the smoke dispersed it revealed The Marauder with his sword casually placed on his shoulder.

(Flash) The Marauder has served as a Teen Titan and proven himself to be an invaluable member of the Justice League. Sixth is the shape shifting telepath REMINISCE!

Reminisce lightly jogged to her spotlight while waving to the crowd.

(Flash) This contestant has the ability to shape shift into anyone in there opponents memory. I wonder what she'll bring to the tournament. Our seventh contestant is the blonde bomb shell MS. MARVEL!

Ms. Marvel flew into the seventh spotlight with both hands confidently placed on her hips.

(Flash) Ms. Marvel is the former leader of the Mighty Avengers and is now a member of the current Avengers line up. With her tremendous strength and phenomenal skill, she will prove to be a formidable opponent. Eighth on our list is VULPES the arctic hound.

A fox pranced into the eighth spotlight then morphed into a young girl.

(Flash) Vulpes is a mutant that can transform into a fox with a seismokenetic screech that could put Black Canary's canary cry to shame.

Black Canary crossed her arms and glared at Flash.

(Flash) I'm just kidding Dinah you know that.

Flash cleared his throat then directed his attention back to the info sheet.

(Flash) Alright were halfway through. Next joining us is the fabulous WONBERBOY!

Wonderboy gracefully swooped into the ninth spotlight and placed his left hand on his hip.

(Flash) Wonderboy is a member of the Wonder Family, blessed with the strength speed and durability of the Egyptian gods. He is currently in the leading line up of Teen Titan's and has made quite a name for himself in the superhero community. The tenth contestant joining us is a close friend of the man of steel AMY RAINMAKER!

Amy Rainmaker glided in on a smooth wind current into the next spotlight.

(Flash) Amy Rainmaker is a weather witch who can control the elements of nature. Will her abilities be enough to succeed? I can't wait to find out. Our eleventh contender comes all the way from Neo-Primordia. Please welcome PRINCE STYGIA!

Prince Stygia revealed himself in the eleventh spotlight with his arms crossed.

(Flash) This power house giant has strength on pair with Kryptonian's. Our other participants better watch out for this bad boy. Next up is WINDRIDER the dragon/human hybrid.

Windrider took his position in the twelfth spot.

(Flash) This hero has remarkable strength and his dragon D.N.A might make him a tough opponent. In lucky number thirteens spot is the adorable girl in gold GUARDIAN ANGEL!

Guardian Angel playfully flew into her assigned spot. Her gold lining on her costume shimmered in the spotlight.

(Flash) I wonder how our fighters are going to get past this little lady when she can sense there next move before they decide to make it. The next contestant goes by the alias PHOENIX!

Phoenix steadily flapped her way next to Guardian Angel.

(Flash) This little lady from London has served as a member of the Justice League and with her advanced fire and light manipulation techniques, she will show she is a force to be reckoned with. Fifteenth on the list is the teen of steel Superboy!

Superboy flew into the arena next to Phoenix with a confident smirk on his face.

(Flash) Superboy is affiliated with the Superman Family and was a founding member of the young super hero team Young Justice. He is currently an active Teen Titan with Wonderboy and Starfire. And now last to even out our participants is ANVIL the genetically enhanced superhuman.

Anvil acrobatically flipped and tumbled until he stuck his landing in the final spotlight.

(Flash) Anvil has genetically enhanced strength, speed and durability. Will his skills be enough to advance in the tournament... LETS FIND OUT! Thank you heroes for participating once again. Remember to have fun and fight with honor!

The Flash took his seat as the contestant's left the arena to the combatant room to await further instruction.

COMBATANT ROOM

The contestant's all gathered around a monitor displaying the arena as Captain Marvel announced the rules.

If any contestant taps twice the match will end immediately.

If either contestant falls out of the ring, they will automatically be disqualified. The roof is also a dead zone,

At the beginning of each match both fighters will shake hands.

If a fighter is incapable of combat the match is over.

All participants are welcome to surrender at anytime.

While Captain Marvel was reading off the rules the Marauder started up a conversation with Wonderboy.

(Marauder) So, these are the fighters in the contest.

(Wonderboy) Yeah looks like we've got some heavy hitters. Check out that petite girl with the giant wings. I think her names Phoenix.

(Marauder) What about her?

(Wonderboy) That's who I'm fighting against in the first round. Did you seer her strength scale? She might as well be a krytonian, and don't even get me started on her speed.

(Marauder) Is she faster then your arrow?

(Wonderboy) Maybe? I guess we'll find out.

Superboy popped up behind the two heroes.

(Superboy) You guys might want to watch what you say when your talking about battle tactics. You never know who might have super hearing.

(Wonderboy) That's why we were whispering!

(Superboy) Yeah and I could still hear you two next to Starfire.

(Wonderboy) Just go somewhere Conner!

Superboy laughed to himself then flew back next to Starfire.

(Captain Marvel) And now I will announce the first matches of the tournament. The first match is Ms. Marvel vs... Starfire! Will our contestants please proceed to the stage.

Starfire gasped shocked that she was first fight. Ms. Marvel calmly walked to the stage without saying a word.

(Wonderboy) GO Starfire! Your up, you can do it!

(Superboy) Yeah kick that bimbo's ass! You can do it Star!

Superboy and Wonderboy pushed Starfire out off the combatants room. The two girls took there spots and waited for Captain Marvel to finish doing the announcements.

(Captain Marvel) Second match will be Windrider vs... Vulpes. Third is Techno vs... Bullet Witch. Fourth we have Wonderboy vs... Phoenix. The fifth match will be Jace vs... Guardian Angel. In the sixth match we have the Marauder vs... Anvil. For our seventh match we have Superboy vs... Reminice. And our final match of the first round is Prince Stygia vs... Amy Rainmaker. Good luck contestants.

Captain Marvel returned to his seat.

THE ARENA

(Flash) Everyone please welcome these fine ladies.

The audience roared with applause.

(Flash) Alright super heroes, lets make it a good one. I will also be the referee.

Flash sped into the middle of the ring in a black and white flash suit with a red flag.

(Flash) Girls would you please shake hands.

Ms. Marvel and Starfire met at the center of the arena, shook hands politely and returned to there starting position.

(Flash) On your marks... get set...

Flash raised the red flag. Ms. Marvel began to levitate in a fighting pose while Starfire's hands generated green starbolts as her eyes blazed bright green.

(Flash) GO!

Flash zipped back to his seat and the girls began charge each other. Starfire unleashed a series of starbolts at Ms. Marvel but she effortlessly dodged them and swooped in to tackle Starfire. Starfire narrowly dodged her attack, grabbed Ms. Marvel by her red sash and attempted to swing her out of ring but Ms. Marvel stopped herself before she reached the edge.

COMBATANT ROOM

(Wonderboy) Go Starfire! You can take her!

(Superboy) Yeah C'mon end this Star!

The two heroes continued to cheer for there friend, but were interrupted by a comment from a fellow competitor.

(Techno) Your friend stands no chance. You do realize that right. The power difference is too great.

(Superboy) And what makes you so sure 'Techness' or whatever!

(Techno)It's I read there info sheets. Ms. Marvels strength is legendary, and she's fighting a child.

(Wonderboy) How dare you...

(Marauder) He's right. Starfire's a great Titan but you heard Flash in the announcements. Ms. Marvel is an Avenger, this fight was decided before it began. It can't really be helped in the first rounds.

Even though they'd never admit it out loud they new the Marauder was right. Starfire was doomed from the start. Superboy and Wonderboy directed there attention back to the screen just in time to see Ms. Marvel adsorb a series of star bolt's there friend unleashed on her. Ms. Marvel used the energy to easily blast Starfire out of ring. Flash ran on stage with a red flag raised.

(Flash) Starfire has been knocked out of ring. The winner of the first round is Ms. Marvel. She will be moving on to the second round.

The audience roared with applause. Ms. Marvel flew to Starfire and helped her get to her feet.

(Starfire) Thank you Ms. Marvel. You are indeed a worthy opponent.

(Ms. Marvel) Maybe you'd be taken more seriously as a hero in an outfit that wasn't so scandalous.

Starfire gasped taken back by Ms. Marvels comment but before she respond Ms. Marvel exited the stage.

(Flash) So Wolverine, care to say a few words about the fight before we begin the next match

(Wolverine) Starfire did well but I don't think anyone expected anything less from Ms. Marvel.

(Flash) Agreed. And now will our next competitor's Vulpes and Windrider please come to the stage.

Vulpes flipped her short white hair as she exited the combatant room. Windrider soon followed towering over the small girl. Ms. Marvel returned to the competitor's room and immediately directed her attention back to the screen. Starfire furiously stomped her way to Superboy and Wonderboy.

(Starfire) For a 'legendary' superhero she sure is rude.

(Ms. Marvel) By the way I'm not a bimbo. I'd think you'd have a little more respect for your elders little boy.

Angry Superboy attempted to go after Ms. Marvel but the Marauder blocked his path with his sword.

(Marauder) Enough drama has already been caused.

Superboy took a deep breathe to calm down then directed his attention to the fight.


	2. Round 1 Match 2

AUTHOR NOTES: Sorry I haven't been able to update the tournament as much as I'd like too. I'm working on several different stories right now so it can become a little much. Anyways here's the next fight and I promise to update soon.

(Flash) Alright heroes, get ready...

Vulpus shifted into a vicious white fox. Windrider opened his wings prepared to launch himself.

(Flash) GO!

In an instant Flash was back in his chairs and the two heroes took off. Vulpus barked twice sending out enormous waves of seismokinetic energy at Windrider knocking him back. Angry Windrider flew after Vulpus with blinding speed. Vulpus tried to unleash another sonic bark but was interrupted by a hard tackle from Windrider...

(Flash) So Black Canary, what do you think about Vulpus's sonic howl?

(Black Canary) It is indeed powerful but Windrider's strength is class 100+. That could be enough to easily shatter the her attack.

Vulpus desperately sent out wave after wave of seismic energy but Windrider just with stood the assault unharmed. Vulpus growled in irritation. Windrider returned her growl with a ferocious roar. In an instant Windrider appeared in front of Vulpus. She tried to knock him back with another sonic bark but he effortlessly kicked her out of ring. Flash soon had a red flag raised in the center of the arena.

(Flash) Vulpus has been knocked out of ring. That makes Windrider our winner this match.

Windrider retracted his wings and calmly exited the stage. Vulpus reverted back to her human form unconscious. A few paramedics ran out with a stretcher and took Vulpus back stage.

Windrider quietly returned to the same position he assumed before the tournament began. Wonderboy went up to congratulate him on his victory but he just brushed him off.

(Wonderboy) Jeez... some people are taking this tournament way too seriously.


End file.
